Searching for Tinkerbell
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: Not my usual fanfic. Tinkerbell is Queen Clarion's daughter that is in Storybrooke but what happens when they find out Tink is helping the saviour defeat Peter Pan? Will she help or force Tink to stay away from danger? Will find out when I add more chapters!
1. Searching for Tinkerbell

Queen Clarion POV:

It has been years since me and Millori got separated from our daughter, Tinkerbell. We have searched everywhere we can including the whole of Neverland. Although recently I heard about a place where people from the Enchanted Forest got taken to a land without magic. A place called Storybrooke. I am just hoping that Tinkerbell didn't get caught up in this curse that was cast by an evil queen. Then I realised because we have searched everywhere, she has to be in Storybrooke. It just makes sense otherwise she would have come home long ago. However this does mean crossing realms, but luckily I have a magic bean safely hidden to get us there. I just need to persuade Millori to come with me. So I head over to winter to talk to him.

Lord Millori POV:

As I was inspecting some of the snowflakes that some of the fairies I noticed that Clarion was flying towards me. I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and asked her if everything was okay. She said she knows where Tinkerbell is. As soon as she told me this I asked her where she is and she told me the only place she could be is a place called Storybrooke where a lot of people got swept up in a curse that was cast by an evil queen. I knew then our only hope of finding her was to go to this Storybrooke place but I didn't know how to get there as it is in a different realm. She then told me it wouldn't be a problem getting there because she had a magic bean. She then told me that we were to leave at sunset.

Queen Clarion POV:

It was now sunset me and Millori found a place where there were no fairies around and threw the magic bean to open the portal. As soon as the portal was open, we both went through and found ourselves in a strange town. I then knew we had arrived in Storybrooke. So we started to walk into the town and try and figure out who would be able to help us look for Tinkerbell. After a long while of wandering around this new strange town, we eventually came to a shop filled with strange items. We decided to go in and see if there was anyone who could help us.

Belle POV:

As I was sorting through stuff in the shop, the door made a noise to say someone had come in so I went to see who is was. I was quite surprised that it was two fairies. I had heard about a fairy dressed in gold and that she was queen of all the fairies but I wasn't sure if it was her. I then asked them if I could help them with anything. The female fairy who said she was called queen Clarion was looking for her daughter who went missing a long time ago. I then wondered if she was on about Tinkerbell. I asked them if they were on about a fairy called Tinkerbell and I was right. I then told them that two people a woman named Emma Swan and a guy named Captain Hook would be able to help them. I told them I would call Emma and get them to meet them at Grannies and gave them directions to get there, they thanked me and left the shop.


	2. Where is Tinkerbell?

Queen Clarion POV:

After Belle gave us the details for meeting up with this Emma Swan and Captain Hook, we headed in the direction she told us to get to Grannies Diner. Once we had arrived there we saw a blonde woman and a man with a hook. They look like the people Belle described to us so we went over to them. We made sure who they were before we started explaining anything to them but luckily for us they were indeed who Belle said they are. We then started explaining to them that we were searching for Tinkerbell who was our daughter that went missing many years ago and have been searching for her ever since and that we were hoping she would be somewhere here in Storybrooke.

Emma Swan POV:

When these fairies said they were Tinkerbell's parents, I was shocked because when we were in Neverland trying to escape, she never said anything about having parents. I also know that she is in fact somewhere in Storybrooke because she came back from Neverland with us and I'm glad she did because hopefully now it means she can be reunited with her family. I might not know exactly where she is in Storybrooke but I know someone who will.

Lord Milori POV:

As soon as Emma told us that she didn't know where Tinkerbell was I was disappointed until she told us that another fairy named blue will be able to help us. However I think both me and Clarion are confused because we thought the only fairies were the ones in pixie hollow. We never even thought of the possibility that there could be others out there. Emma then told us that Hook will be taking us to Blue because she has something else to take care of. She then whispered something into Hook's ear which made me feel unsettled because we don't know if he can be trusted from the stories I've heard about him.

Hook POV:

Once Emma tells me to take them to Blue, she whispers in my ear to make sure they don't find out about Pan or the dangers he put them and Tinkerbell in as she doesn't want them to panic even more. After that, I take them to find Blue who I eventually find with the other fairies. I go over to her and explain to her the two fairies behind me were Tinkerbell's parents and that they have been searching for her ever since they got separated.

Blue Fairy POV:

As soon as Hook mentions Tinkerbell's parents, I remembered that Tinkerbell did in fact mention she had got separated from them and wanted to find a way back to them after she helped defeat pan. However there was one problem. She has gone with David and Neal to get the black fairy's wand so that we can help defeat Pan before he destroys Storybrooke. I pull Hook to one side and tell him. I also told him something must be wrong because they haven't got back yet and they have been gone far too long. I then asked him if he could go find them and make sure everything was okay. Hook said he would go and check on them and he said it would be best if Queen Clarion and Lord Milori stayed with me and the other fairies and I agreed.

Sorry if this seems short, this is a build up for the next chapter!


	3. Getting Black Fairy Wand

Hook POV:

After Blue had told me where to go in order to find Tinkerbell, Neal and David, I went to the exact location she had said which was the church. There I found them, I went over to them and asked what was taking so long to get the damn wand. David just looked at me confused and Tinkerbell asked how I knew what they were doing. I simply told them that I would explain everything later because just as Neal was about to get the wand, Pan's shadow appeared outside trying to get in. I yelled at Neal to tell him to hurry and get that wand before it gets in…

Tinkerbell POV:

As me, David and Neal were trying to get the wand, Hook appeared out of nowhere. I don't even know how he knew where we were because he wasn't with us when Blue told us what to do. However that doesn't matter now. All that matters is making sure that Pan's shadow doesn't get the wand before we do. But it wasn't long before the shadow managed to break in and stop Neal from getting the wand. For a moment, I thought the shadow was going to get the wand until I saw the candle that Neal has that is able to trap the shadow. However I can't just fly up and trap it because I no longer have my wings.

David POV:

When Tinkerbell told me that she couldn't fly up and trap the shadow, I knew what the problem was. She needed to believe and she also needed pixie dust which Hook somehow had. I told Hook to give her the pixie dust and then I told Tinkerbell that she can do it. She just needs to believe in herself. It was then that she took the pixie dust off Hook and then she closed her eyes which I'm guessing she's trying to tell herself to believe. It only took a few seconds and the candle was magically lit up and she was able to use the pixie dust to fly up and trap Pan's shadow in the candle. It didn't take very long for her to trap the shadow and when she did, she flew back down and threw the candle with the shadow trapped inside into the fire. I told her I knew she had what it took if she believed in herself again and Neal and even Hook agreed with me.

Tinkerbell POV:

After I had destroyed Pan's shadow, I was quite surprised that I was able to do something like that after losing my wings mostly because I never thought I'd be able to. Not long after defeating Pan's shadow, Blue showed up which definitely surprised all four of us. She congratulated me for believing in myself again and said that she may have been harsh when she took my wings after I tried to help Regina. Then she took the wand and gave me my wings back. I thanked Blue for giving my wings back.

Blue Fairy POV:

When I found out that Tinkerbell had vanquished Peter Pan's shadow, I knew I was harsh in taking away her wings but that wasn't the only reason I gave them back to her. I gave them back knowing she would need them now that she is able to go home with her parents but I have a feeling Hook wasn't able to tell her with everything that was going on so I pulled Hook to one side to be sure. He told me that he didn't get the chance to like I suspected but I then told him I would tell her and take her back to her parents as I am sure she would want to see them.

Tinkerbell POV:

When Blue pulled Hook to one side, I knew something was up so I walked over to them and asked them if everything was okay. Then Hook said to Blue that he'll leave us to it. I knew then that something was definitely up. So I asked her what was going on. All she told me was that she is better off showing me because I wouldn't believe her if she just told me. I was confused at this point and I wanted to know what was going on but I also know Blue won't tell me until we get to wherever it is we're going to.

This is based on the episode where Tinkerbell captures Peter Pan's shadow in Season3, but in this fanfic Blue never had her shadow ripped from her, just in case anyone gets confused.


	4. Family Reunion

Blue Fairy POV:

I know Tinkerbell wants to know what's going on but I also know if I just tell her that her parents are waiting for her, she might not believe me which is why I am going to take her to them. When I pulled Hook to one side I also asked him to get Queen Clarion and Lord Milori and take them to Grannies and I will take Tinkerbell there and then she can be reunited with her family. I then tell Tinkerbell that we were going to Grannies because there was someone there that wants to see her.

Tinkerbell POV:

As soon as she said there was someone waiting for me, I was definitely confused by this point. I had no idea who would want to see me but I went with Blue to Grannies anyway because I wanted to know who it was… it didn't take very long to get to Grannies but when we got there I saw Hook was outside and Blue had stopped outside too they both told me that they were inside, I was still very confused. The fact that both Blue and even Hook were smiling, I definitely wanted to know who it was in there. I wondered why neither of them were going in as well but I didn't stop to ask, I just went in but when I went in I was shocked to see who it was.

Queen Clarion POV:

I heard the door of the restaurant open and I was hoping it was Tinkerbell. So I looked over in the hope it was and I was right. When I saw her part of me was happy she was alive and that she was back another also wanted to yell at her but I also knew it wasn't her fault we got separated. Instead I went over to her and hugged and so did Milori. After all these years we had finally been reunited. All I wanted to do now was for the three of us to go back to pixie hollow and make sure I never lose her again. I also wanted to know what she had been doing all this time and why she never came back home.

Tinkerbell POV:

I was shocked but also happy to see it was my parents that Hook and Blue were on about the whole time but that also means they won't let me stay and help Pan. I know I defeated his shadow but they still need my help because I know more about Pan than any of them. When my mother told me that it was time to go back to pixie hollow like I thought she would, I told her I couldn't at least not yet. She looked at me concerned and then I knew I had no choice but to tell her everything that happened to me after we got separated.

Lord Milori POV:

When Tinkerbell started telling us everything she went through, part of me was shocked and angry that this Peter Pan would trap her on Neverland never letting her leave until recently when Emma Swan and Captain Hook etc. let her go with them to escape Neverland. She then told us that she had to stay because the others need her to help get rid of Pan once and for all. I knew Clarion would disagree and try and force Tinkerbell to go back home with us but I also know that Tinkerbell is right. If he is as dangerous as she says, and she can help the others defeat him then I think she should stay and help and come home when she is ready.

Queen Clarion POV:

After Tinkerbell had told us what had happened to her the first thing I wanted to do was to take her back home to pixie hollow where it was safe but I also know both of them would convince me otherwise. So I told Tinkerbell that if she was going to stay and help everyone defeat Peter Pan, me and Milori were both going to stay and help too. That way we can make sure that nothing happens to her again and we can all help them defeat Peter Pan.

Tinkerbell POV:

I was quite surprised that my mother didn't say no straight away to staying but I guess it is fair if they want to stay with me and help. I also know she said that because she feels like she needs to protect me but there is no point in arguing about it so I just agree into letting them help us. I then tell them we need to get Blue and find Emma Swan and the others to figure out what Pan is up to and how to stop him.

I'm ending this chapter here, will try and update when I can.


	5. What is Peter Pan up to?

Tinkerbell POV:

After I hesitantly agreed to let my parents stay with me to help the others defeat Peter Pan, I told them that we would need to find Blue, Emma Swan and the others to find out what Pan is up to and what he needs in Storybrooke because I know one thing about Pan is that he doesn't leave Neverland unless wanted something that no one else could get for him and why he tried to get Henry to join his side which didn't work anyway…

We had probably been wandering around for Storybrooke not for very long when we ran into Belle. I asked her if she had found out anything about what Pan could be doing because knowing Belle she probably would be looking for clues. Luckily for us she had figured out what he was doing. She told us that Pan was searching for the heart of the truest believer but she wasn't sure why. I told Belle that I was going to find Blue and that I would ask her if she knew why Pan wants the heart of the truest believer and who it belonged to.

Queen Clarion POV:

When Belle mentioned the heart of the truest believer, it sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out where I had heard of it before. I tried to figure out what would happen if Peter Pan had it. Then I remembered. He wants the heart of the truest believer because it will make him immortal and maybe more powerful than the dark one. If I am correct then this could be a huge problem. I tell Tinkerbell about this and that we need to figure out who has that special heart.

Tinkerbell POV:

When my mother told me about why she thinks Pan is looking for the heart of the truest believer, it makes sense why he would be searching for it in the first place. Then I realised back in Neverland, Pan was trying to get Henry on his side. I didn't think about why he was doing that so much but then I knew that it was Henry who had the heart of the truest believer. I also knew at that point that point we had to find Emma to warn her, which also meant that we would have to find Blue later.

Sorry this chapter so short. It's a build up to the next chapter which will be more interesting.


	6. The Heart Of The Truest Believer

In this fan fiction, Pan didn't switch to Henry's body just so no one gets confused.

Tinkerbell POV:

Once we found Emma and the others in the library, I told them that Pan was searching for the heart of the truest believer because if he was to get it, it would make him immortal and more powerful than the dark one. I also told Emma and Regina that it was Henry who has the heart of the truest believer which is why he is trying to get to him. The question still remains. How do we defeat Pan?

Gold/Rumpelstiltskin POV:

As I entered the library with Belle, I heard the others asking how to defeat Pan. I told them that I have the answer and I do. The only person who can defeat Pan is me and to that I have to use the dagger to do it. Belle then told me that it was too dangerous and that it could kill me but I have no other choice. Emma agreed with Belle but I knew that I was the only one able to defeat him. Regina knew I was right and said to the others that there was in fact no other way. I also knew that this would be my chance to get my revenge on my father.

Queen Clarion POV:

As I was listening to them finalising the plan, I just had a thought. I said to the others what if the plan doesn't work and Pan was to get Henry's heart what would happen then? Mr Gold told us that if he was to succeed, Peter Pan would become the most powerful being to live and Henry would die. He then said that if he was to succeed, we wouldn't have much chance of defeating him which would most likely mean the end for all of us but he would have to succeed first which doesn't happen very often for villains that they have faced. When he told us this, I didn't like the idea that he can get the heart and become more powerful than the dark one.

Lord Milori POV:

I could tell that Clarion was worried about what was to happen next, I must admit I am to. I am more worried about losing Tinkerbell again after we just got her back and I know that is the main reason Clarion is worried. If this was the only way to defeat him, then like Gold and Regina said, there's no other choice.

Tinkerbell POV:

I could tell my parents weren't to sure about the plan and to be honest I'm not either. My mother was right when she said that the plan might not work but it's the only plan we have so we have to try. After a while of some disagreeing with the plan, everyone eventually agreed that it is what had to be done in order to save Henry and everyone else. Now we just had to find where Pan is. So, we then headed out into the town to find him and to no one's surprise he was up in the clock tower but what shocked everyone is that he had Henry and was about to rip his heart out of his chest.


	7. Defeating Pan

Tinkerbell POV:

After a while of searching for Pan, we eventually found him in the clock tower with Henry. He was telling Henry that if he gave him his heart, he would be saving magic which was a lie. Pan was just trying to persuade Henry to give it to him. Then Emma and Regina told him not to let him have his heart and that he is lying. Henry not knowing what to do, eventually agreed with his mothers and went over to them. All of a sudden, Pan went to attack Henry. Emma and Regina both struck at Pan. It wasn't until then that Gold stepped in.

Mr Gold/Rumpelstiltskin POV:

Once Emma and Regina had struck at Pan, I jumped in and froze the others so that they wouldn't interfere with my plan. After I had frozen them, I held up the dagger in front of me. Then I brought Pan closer to me and lunged the dagger into both of us. At this point Pan was saying anything to get me to stop and that I would die as well. I knew that Henry would be my undoing but if I was to die, I was going to die saving him, not killing him to stop the prophecy from coming true. I then told Pan that I am a villain and that villains don't get happy endings and I lunged the dagger further into us. It then took Pan's powers away again making him the same age he was when he abandoned me as a child. After that, a black swirl of magic surrounded us and I knew it was the end.

Emma POV:

When Gold and Pan had disappeared into thin air, we were no longer frozen. I knew Gold died doing the right thing when he could have easily killed Henry to stop the prophecy from happening. Everyone including myself stood round in shock over what happened. Belle was crying and Tinkerbell and my parents who were also with us were trying to comfort her. I said to the others that I wished there had been another way to defeat Pan. Regina told me that there wasn't otherwise Gold wouldn't have done what he did. I knew she was right but still I do wish there was another way to defeat him.

Queen Clarion POV:

I was surprised that the plan worked but I'm sure everyone is thinking the same thing. That there was another way to defeat him without anyone dying. This reminded me of when we nearly lost one of our fairies who saved us from a storm with the never beast. She only survived because of some electric pulse which the beast gave the fairy. I was just relieved that this was finally over. Maybe when everything is back to normal Tinkerbell can come back to Pixie Hollow with us if she wants to but I'm not going to force her because people seem to need her help here in Storybrooke.

I'm ending this chapter here. The next one will be the final chapter and you will find out if Tinkerbell decides to stay in Storybrooke or go back home with her parents.


	8. Home? Final Chapter

Queen Clarion POV:

Now that Pan has been defeated, I still had one question. Will Tinkerbell come back home to Pixie Hollow with me and Milori or stay here in Pixie Hollow. I knew I couldn't force her to come back so I decided it was just better if I asked her what she wanted to do next. I asked Milori if I was doing the right thing in letting her do what she wanted to do. He said it was and I think he knows that I worry about her because we lost her many years ago and found her again and wasn't sure if I was going to lose her again if I let her make her own decision. All I could do now was ask Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell POV:

I could tell something was bothering my parents so I asked them what was wrong. When I did, they wanted to know if I was going back to Pixie Hollow with them or staying here with everyone else. I hadn't thought about this even though I probably should have done. I didn't know what I wanted to do but I knew I would have to decide either way. Now that Pan was defeated I guess I could go back home because I was originally going to find a way back home after he was defeated. So, I might stick with that plan and go back home. I then told my parents my decision but I also told them I would have to let Blue know I was going with them.

Lord Milori POV:

I was quite relieved when Tinkerbell told us she would come back home with us. Tinkerbell then told us that she had to say her goodbyes to Blue and the others which was understandable. Me and Clarion both said to her to do just that and that we would wait for her. In the meantime, me and Clarion would explore Storybrooke and meet her outside the clock tower.

Tinkerbell POV:

Once I found Blue, I informed her that I was leaving Storybrooke to go back to Pixie Hollow with my parents. I made sure it was okay for me to leave and Blue said it would be fine. She just said to come back and visit Storybrooke again some time. And I most definitely will. After I had said goodbye to Blue, I found everyone else in Grannie's and told them what I told Blue. I said my final farewells to the others. Regina thanked me for showing her who her soul mate was all those years ago. I told her it was a fairy's job to help people who need it… after I had spoken to everyone, I made my way back to the clock tower and found my parents waiting outside like they said they would be.

Queen Clarion POV:

When I saw Tinkerbell making her way back, I knew she had seen everyone she wanted to say goodbye too. As soon as she came over to us, we both hugged her tightly and I asked if she still definitely wanted to come with us. She said her mind was made up and with that, I threw the final magic bean I had to open up a portal and as soon as it opened, we all went through it and made our way back to Pixie Hollow.

Sorry if the ending was short. Struggled to write this so I apologise for any errors. Please Review.


	9. An Announcement! Not Update!

This is not an update but an announcement on a new Once Upon A Time fanfic!

I have started writing another OUAT fan fiction based more on Regina as I haven't done a proper fanfic based on her. It's based slightly after the final curse but centred on Regina's coronation.

It's called **Regina's Surprise Coronation**. It's on **my wattpad account** , my username is **prettyliloncer** so go check it out!


End file.
